Under Arrest
by RumpledRegina
Summary: Roni and Weaver teaming up for their usual happy hours outside Roni's bar on a summer night Inspired by #GQWeek18's Day 1 prompt: Two Colors / GQ Symbols


After she locked secure the main entrance of the bar, Roni adjusted the strap on her high heeled black sandals and strutted down the road on this hot summer night. She stopped at a parked car just at the corner of the street to check the condition of her make up at its side mirror, the street lamp located there being of great help. As soon as she pressed her lips together, satisfied with everything, she stood upright and run her hands through her leopard printed tight mini dress, straightening it. The moment her fingers touched its hem that rested at her toned thighs she heard a low voice behind her, making her jump on the spot. "How many times do I have to warn you about solicitation Roni?" She recognized the voice. After her lower lip stopped quivering she plastered a coy smile and turned around, finding herself face to face with Detective Weaver.

"Detective, always a pleasure" she purred, inhaling so her luscious breasts would seem like they were trying to escape the confines of her black laced wonder bra which was currently semi visible, straps on sight and the lacey details on the cups finding the way out of her dress' low cut cleavage. Weaver didn't budge, his steely eyes unwavering, penetrating her catlike ones. A side smirk appeared on his face as his fingers went on their usual route of unbuckling his handcuffs' place holder. He brought them up right between their faces and said plainly "A gift" as he opened them ready to put them on her. The grip on her arm was strong and fighting it wouldn't accomplice anything but she still did it anyway. "No, don't. Please. Weaver come on, I wasn't doing anything, I swear" she pleaded, still trying to get off his grip in vain. He remained calm and collected, not paying attention to her little displays. "I've warned you Roni. The next time I'd find you strutting up and down the street eyeing the drivers, you're going in"

"I was just fixing my make up you asshole!" she barked right at his face, secretly regretting it the moment the words left her mouth. "Contempt of a police officer on top of resisting arrest. Nice, keep going Roni, keep digging yourself a ditch" He held her wrist steady this time around, so much that Roni thought she'd see bruises after he'd click the handcuffs secure. As one hand was done, he grabbed her other one and made his characteristic move of turning his suspects around in order to cuff them properly. He pushed Roni on the car casually, out of habit, her breasts pressing on the window as she slightly lost her footing. "Weaver wait…." He heard her say in a sweet manner, her voice making his skin tingle. "I can't spend the night in jail…There must be a way we can… come to an arrangement. I'll do whatever you want. Pleeeease…" She practically meowed the last word, her body movements matching the mental image of the feline her dress alluded her to be. She wiggled her entire body, making her round and firm ass fall backwards, almost reaching him.

Weaver turned her around, still gripping her free arm and with a quick move clicked the cuffs secure on both of them. For a few moments they stared into each other's eyes, a power play in motion, trying each of them to figure out who would win this one. When she smiled, he grabbed the chain of the handcuffs and walked forward, towards the precinct, dragging her along behind him. She tried to keep up with her stiletto heels digging in the rough cement, a slight fear gripping her heart with each step he took. "Weaver….", she let out softly. "Please" He seemed not to have heard her, his pace going steady. Except… Except he suddenly turned left when they reached the end of the building her bar was at, Roni realized as she was being dragged into the alley behind it. He stopped at about the middle of it and let his grip off the chain making her hands fall on her lap abruptly. She stood there with her arms inadvertently pressing her breasts, looking at him with hidden question marks behind her eyes as he didn't speak or move for almost half a minute -basically an eternity in her mind. He observed her like a predatory animal, like the one she was pretending to be. Her golden neck chains sporting her name and a crown glinted at the stray ray of soft light coming from the street lamp in the corner, before falling further into the crack of her cleavage.

Suddenly his attention was caught and with a swift move he grabbed her neck and guided her backwards until her back hit the wall. Inches from her mouth he finally uttered "Don't waste my time", his hot breath leaving trails of whiskey in the air, the smell making her feel safe. "Never" she bit her lower lip and blindly searched for his belt. When her fingers found the target she unbuckled it with ease, a fact that made him leave a low, almost inaudible moan. Her dexterity under the restraints was duly noted. He released her neck and she approached him, eyes always locked with his own, her hands now stretching as far as possible, gripping the waistband of his black jeans. Bringing her heels together to keep her balance she dipped fast, squatting right in front of him, looking directly at the results of his appreciation. She moved her mouth forward, finding the metallic zipper with her teeth and slowly pulling it down, opening her legs wide to help her with the process. Staying in that position she looked up at him and gripping the waistband with more vigor, she slightly moved her body center backwards so the view she was offering could be fully taken in.

Even the dimly lit alley couldn't stop Weaver from feasting on the view of her amazing pussy, being offered to him on a silver platter, plump and juicy, ready for tasting. His mouth watered as his imagination fleetingly placed his skilled tongue on it. Roni smiled at him and stretched his jeans as open as possible- it was her turn to gauge at her treat. And a treat it was. She licked her lips before placing them around the head of his fully erect cock. Her tongue traveled all around it as if she was sucking a freshly opened push-and-lick sorbet. To her amusement her summer thirst was just as easily quenched during this endeavor. Her puffed by now lips moved further along, covering more of his length until she felt it hit the back of her throat. She looked up, trying to make eye contact when she sensed his hand on her hair, cupping her head. This weirdly relaxed her and she started to move her mouth along the shaft, picking up speed with each stroke, the back and forth motion and his steady anchor of a hand allowing her to breathe evenly and move forward until she managed to fit his member whole in her mouth.

Weaver let his head fall back and he grunted, his Adam's apple bobbing as he was reveling at the sensation her tongue and the opening of her throat caused. She twirled her tongue as much as she could in that position and a _Fuck yeah _left his lips. Suddenly his ear caught some ruffling from the street and in his haze he realized they were standing in a fairly visible spot of the alley, if someone really decided to pay attention that is. In retrospect his grunts and moans didn't help their case. As he lowered his head he noticed that Roni was on her knees by now, totally focused on her task and her dress had ridden up her waist. Upon realizing her pussy and glorious ass were out there in full view, a surge of panic rushed through him mixed with the incredible lust she continued on making him feel. His cock was throbbing and her accelerating rhythm didn't help him keep his focus on anything else but her. Indistinctive chatter was reaching his awareness as the moments went by but his feet were cemented to the ground and his eyes locked on her, sucking him with such vigor. _Fuck everyone _He covered his mouth with his free arm and he let himself free, grunting as he came inside her sweet mouth, his other hand gripping her soft curly locks.

Roni let him ride his orgasm out before she pulled her mouth off his member. She let it rest on her handcuffs' chain as she shot a glance up, looking mischievously at him as she darted her tongue out, licking her lips slowly. "Did I pass your test Detective?" she smiled. Weaver was ready to respond when he was made aware of a bunch of people standing alarmingly near the entrance of the alley.

"Roni get up!" he urged, grabbing her by her elbows. She made an unsuccessful effort since her current position was designed for minimal movements. He went behind her and eventually dragged her backwards by lifting her up as much as he could, wrapping his arms tight around her chest. When he hit the wall with his back he covered her mouth and waited until the human interactions had dissipated to lift her up properly on her feet. Before she turned around slowly to face him, she rubbed her naked ass on his semi hard cock and said "If I didn't know any better Detective, I would think you really like me" as she grabbed his shirt. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you like me as well Roni" he retorted as his middle finger slid right inside her. After a swirl that made her moan, he took it out and licked it clean right in front of her.

Clinging on his shirt she came closer, close enough for her sizzling breath to scorch his lips as she spoke. "I suspect you won't throw me in jail now, will you?" His hand trailed all the way down her ass and squeezed. "You've earned your time out" The slap that followed made her yelp. She buried her face at his chest, nibbling at the small uncovered area below his throat. Weaver wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. As he placed a kiss on her head, she sighed with satisfaction. "Let's get you out of these cuffs" he whispered and reached for the key. Roni stood back and rubbed her wrists, wincing a bit dissatisfied. "I think I'll have bruises" she let out in an absentminded tone as Weaver got behind her, pushed her dress down and lifted her up in his arms so quickly she could barely react. Startled, she simply managed to say "I can walk you know"

As they reached the alley exit and the street lights hit their forms, he noticed her knees were roughed up, so much so they started bleeding. "No you fucking can't" he barked and continued walking 'till they reached his car parked in front of the precinct. He let her down gently against it, holding her waist steady with one hand and opening the passenger's door with the other. When he helped her settle, he hastened to reach the driving seat. As he shut the door closed and set the car light on, he reached over at the glove compartment and pulled out a pack of tissues. "Here" he said as he searched for his water bottle. "Take that, it's unused. Dampen the tissues and clean the area around the wounds, that'll do the trick until we get home where I can look after it properly"

"Babe" she chuckled "You're making a very unnecessary big deal about it, it's a scratch, it'll pass. Oh and look" she showed him her wrists "no bruises, all good" She tilted her head looking at him, her smile emanated a warmth that relaxed him. He cupped her cheek with his hand "I didn't mean to rough you up that hard, I'm sorry, this wasn't the plan. Those cunts weren't supposed to be there" She smiled wide "I'm not complaining Weaver" She reached his hand and held it in front of her, kissing his daggered skull ring she liked so much. The moment she was done, he lifted his thumb and brushed it against her puffy lips. "When I saw you not wearing any underwear I lost it" She kissed his thumb. "It was a nice touch wasn't it? I improvised" she chuckled, enjoying the satisfaction she detected in his eyes. "The best for your fantasies babe" As soon as she uttered that he leaned over and kissed her so deeply her breath was cut short. She grabbed the collar of his smooth brown leather jacket while she moaned repeatedly in his mouth. He eventually broke the embrace gasping for air. "I need to control myself and get us home" He reached her ear and whispered "I want to make you come in my mouth as many times as you can take"

Roni's eyes glistened, coated with lust and anticipation. Her face conveyed something else, something that was written on his face as well but neither was ready to acknowledge. "That sounds like a solid plan" she said and he began driving.

Every now and then when he changed gears, she cupped his hand and stroked his ring. Every now and again he glanced at her fleetingly through the mirror, smiling like a happy man.


End file.
